It's Great To Be Different
by Lemony Squirt
Summary: This Stallions name never had a name because he never had any parents to begin with. It's better to be different than being like everybody else. Having a cutie is everypony's goal and dream.But for this stallion was never foretold his dreams and challenges he had to face. With life there are many challenges you have to face but nopony told him how to.
1. Prologue

Who am I? What makes me? What makes me so different from the others? I never had a cutie mark, but I'm no different than them.

Oh, sorry, forgive my manners. My name is…wait...I have no name… I wasn't born with parents. I'm not sure if I have any, as Princess Celestia said my parents weren't there when I was born, so how am I supposed to know?

But, one thing I know is that I would like to see my parents. Nurse Redheart took care of me when I was little, and now I'm just a stallion with no cutie mark.

When I come home, I always imagined my mom and dad waiting for me, but I just see piled stuff everywhere for me to clean. I always thought that having a cutie mark was my challenge, my destiny, my goal.

But that did stop me because I never had parents to guide me through this challenging task. I thought it was easy but at first, I felt around me…..everyone had a cutie mark…..except me….why does everyone have a cutie mark except for me? Why am I a burden to myself? Why did my parents leave me like this?

_***Please tell me if there are any errors, or any grammar corrections you want me to fix for your better reading***_


	2. Chapter 1- What Happened?

_***As darkness fades in through these stallions mind, Voices shattered into a million pieces and the stallion confused and distressed as memories come back rolling as dices in a cup***_

A voice appears "Ha! Ha! Ha! You have no cutie mark!" Another one fades in "Ha! What a blank flank!" Many other voices fade in slowly "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"."STOP IT! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" the colt said while crying with dreadful tears and slowly backing up from not getting bullied.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" he said while running out of options.*Nurse Redheart gallops into the scene* Shocked, but terrified, Nurse Redheart breaks up the colts and tells them to stop making fun of him. "Come here, my darling!" Nurse Redheart said with worries and attention.

"Oh thank you, Nurse Redheart!" the colt said happily. "Now, now, sweetheart. I'm here now. There is no need to cry now" she said gently hugging him to feel safe and protected.

"Thanks, Nurse Redheart! I didn't know what to do back there so I cried because I thought you wouldn't come" the colt said while he was very calmed and relaxed.

"Why that's my job dear, I have to make you feel safe and protected and not just because I am a nurse. Also, I love you," said Nurse Redheart without a doubt or regret "Y-you do?!" the colt asked surprisingly. "Of course I do sweetie pie" she said with love and tender. "That's why Princess Celestia asked me to take care of you since you were a foal" she said without regret.


	3. Chapter 2- Memories

_***As darkness fades away, the stallion is back in the present and remembers***_

"Nurse Redheart was the only mare that took care of me and really loved me like a parent should" he looked appreciated and realized.

"I wonder if this is what it really feels like to feel loved and cared by a parent" as he looked at a picture of him and Nurse Redheart and realizes that to him there was a parent after all.

_***Next Day***_

"Alright then, I am going to go see Nurse Redheart then! Oh boy, I haven't seen her since I joined Pony University!" he said excitedly.

He galloped to the ticket master. "One ticket to Ponyville!" he said with anxiety. "I wonder what she looks like now!" he said with lots of enthusiasm and excitement.

_***Couple hours pass by***_

"Ah, Ponyville, Never gets old! "He said as he breathes in the fresh air and gallops to check if Nurse Redheart is at the hospital. "Nurse Red-" he said with a terrifying look on his face. "W-why is Nurse Redheart in this bed! "He demanded for an answer.

"I'm afraid I have bad news" he said while gulping down his throat and sighs. "What is it Doctor?" he asked patiently. "It appears that Nurse Redheart is in her finishing days" he looked at the stallion and trying to let him comprehend.

"What do you mean doctor?" he asked confusingly. "Nurse Redheart is of moment of almost passing away" he said while looking at the stallion without doubt and tries to make him understand. "T-this can't be..." he said as he cried depressingly.

"I'm afraid this is the truth and there is nothing we can do about it" he said with a sorrowful face and yet doubtful. "Well can I at least speak to her?" he said without haste. "Well, Yes but for ten minutes," he said with comprehension and understanding.

"Ah, my strong stallion is here" she said while she opened her eyes non-disturbingly. "Hello, Nurse Redheart" he said happily but deep inside, very depressed.

_***Memories fade in***_

"I haven't gotten to name you yet, haven't I?'" she said trying to think of a good name for the colt. "It's true, you haven't. Your thinking of one now?!" he asked surprisingly.

"Let's see….how about Lemony Squirt? Ha ha" she said with a smile on her face. "Nurse Redheart! That's a silly name but I want Shooting Star more! I want to have a name that everyone would like and nobody would make fun of me again!," Shooting Star said with courage and no Redheart looks at him and thinks "He would be a fine stallion one day."


	4. Chapter 3-Regretting

_***Shooting Star's regret racing through his mind, wondering***_

** "**Why haven't I thought of seeing you earlier?" Shooting Star said with regret and sorrows. "Why didn't I see it coming?" he said with regrets.

"Don't worry darling. There's no need to feel regretful over anything," Nurse Redheart said. "You've done enough for me," she said without a doubt.

"You were the only pony who was at my side the time. I'm glad I met you," she said with her last finishing words. "I…love…..you," she said while holding Shooting Star's hooves.

The heart rate beats slower every second, Shooting Star shocked and terrified to see his loving nurse pass away before his very eyes. Regardless of what happened, he stands there still looking at her without blinking. Doctors pass through him, blinded and confused, but rather terrified.

All he could think of was her voice chanting through his ears. Other nurses and doctors tried to back him up, but all he could hear was her voice calling his name. Relentlessly, pushing everypony with all his strength, he came close to Nurse Redheart.

"Please come back!" he said still using all of his force. "I need you…to guide me through this journey," he cried continuously.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" he screamed while holding her hooves tightly. He sobbed as the doctors stopped pushing him, of all the things he had done.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to leave now," a nurse said with precaution. He walks depressingly and cries dreadfully.

He stops and his head stands straight firmly and looks determined. Shooting Star determined to find answers which he can seek through his findings, but first he has to go to Princess Celestia and ask the thoughts that he had since he was a filly.

_***Memories turn into answers***_

"Nurse Redheart? Can I ask you a question? Pretty please," Shooting Star said with curiosity. "Darling, what is it?" she said with a calm and gentle tone. "Where are my mommy and daddy?" he asked abruptly. "Y-your parents?" she said unexpectedly. Unaware of what she might say, Nurse Redheart spoke her words with truth and honesty.

"I don't know, my dear. I'm sure they're somewhere, looking for you," she said. "Well, okay! As long as I'm with you Nurse Redheart, my parents are sure to find me!" he said courageously. "Ha-ha, I'm sure they will sweetie," she said gladly**.**

_***Memories fade into reality as Shooting Star enters Canterlot* **_


	5. Chapter 4-Questions&Answers

_***Shooting Star enters Canterlot, from his point of view it looked beautiful***_

Guards seem to use precaution as always. He enters and they ask "Who goes there?" "It's me, Shooting Star, I need to speak to Princess Celestia immediately!" he shouted clearly.

The guards did not question why, but instead, they let him through. Shooting Star thanks the guards and quick fully gallops to where Princess Celestia is at.

He glanced at every room he could find, until he heard her voice. He then dashed to the room where he could see her shadow. "Princess Celestia," Shooting Star said with confidence and encouragement.

"What is it? Ah, it is you, Shooting Star. From when you born, you were just a foal and now, just look at you. You have grown very much! Come in, we have much to talk about!" she said with an intriguing yet delightful welcome.

"I need to talk about something more important," he said without haste. "What is it?" she asked. "Well, as you know now, Nurse Redheart has passed away. She was the only pony that every took care of me. Do you know how it feels to feel like an orphan? Do you?!" he cried and shook his head to each side.

"No, of course you don't. You don't know what it feels like to feel left alone," he said while dropping to the floor with sorrowful words.

"I know this was hard for you, and I'm sorry for what damage I have done to you. But I would tell you where your parents were. Problem is, I don't know where they are," she said with doubt in her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" he asked. "When you were just a foal, your mother and father were so happy to see you. Unlikely, there was an accident that never should've happened," she said with consent and honesty.

"What happened? Tell me what happened to my parents!" he said with haste. "Well, your mother, well…she wasn't feeling too well along with your father," she said.

"They both fell and I've tried everything but nothing worked," she said with regrets in her mind.

His mind fell into bitter pieces as he was trying to reconnect them all. His dreams, thoughts, and determination had gone to dust. He then stood up and walked to the exit where he saw Princess Celestia cry countless times.

"It'll be alright. You've done what you could, and I'm glad you helped. I'm sure my parents are happy where they are now," he said.

Exiting the room he was in, he went outside and waited for the next stop to Ponyville. All he wanted was to see his parents, but instead his mind was still empty and roaming with bitterness of what he called 'nightmares'.

He never wanted any of this to happen, he never asked for any of this. Now he's all alone, from dreams to crushed ones, to sorrowful memories, to nightmares. His head was going insane.

_***Months have passed as he went deeper and deeper into the darkness. He was going to take it anymore; his mind was going to snap and maybe even kill himself***_


	6. Chapter 5-From Insanity to Sanity

**_*As his mind grew into insanity, he was lost in where he was. His tears of sorrow and distinguished dreams, yelling at him have killed his mind. Yet his mind is only of one thing, death*_**

"Why…did you leave me?" he said. Staring at the wall he turned and looked at the picture Nurse Redheart and him had taken.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

Dreadful tears falling through his cheeks as he stood up and walked to the knife where he carefully had placed on the stance.

"This will end my curse that has been put onto to me," he said with a wildly chuckle. He grabbed the knife and pointed it at his heart.

"Farewell, Pony-" a loud crash came from outside as he noticed a rare pony who was getting bullied.

It seemed normal for him because he didn't care anymore until he heard that familiar sound. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You have no cutie mark!" a pony said with an amusing smile.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" a pony said with depression in her eyes. "Ha! What a blank flank!" more ponies gathered around her in a circle.

"Blank flank? I thought I was the only pony with no cutie mark," he said with a curious smile.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" she shouted and tried to escape the circle. But other ponies kept blocking her way 'til she dropped to the floor and cried countlessly.

Shooting Star opened the door, galloping to the scene where she was still crying. "HEY! YOU PUNKS! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he shouted with anger and aggression.

"OH CELESTIA! NOT HIM! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" some pony said as he ran away. The bullies ran away and in their minds, they were never bound to bully her again.

Shooting Star grabbed her hoof and pulled her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for protecting me back there. Why did you?" she responded with a smile.

"You made me feel familiar somehow so I came here to help. I didn't know I wasn't the only one without a cutie mark," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, neither did I. I thought I was the only one with no cutie mark. By the way, who are you?" she asked with curiosity.

"My name is Shooting Star. I lived in Ponyville for my entire life. How about you?" he asked curiously.

"The name's Daisy Pop. I also lived in Ponyville my entire life too!" she replied anxiously.

"How come I never saw you?" he asked without making her uncomfortable.

"Well, when I was just a filly, I never liked to go outside because of the bullies," she replied with comfort.

"I never had any parents so I don't know what is right and wrong. But one pony helped me throughout my life. Her name is Nurse Redheart, she took care of me in my whole entire life," he said with confidence in his words.

"I never had any parents but a pony helped me my entire life too. Her name is Nurse Sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"Well, I have to go now. It's getting pretty late. Nice meeting you by the way," she said with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you too," he chuckled too. They both looked each other in the eyes and Shooting Star spoke with confidence yet rather nervousness of rejection.

"Wait! Do you want to go with me to the movies this Saturday night?" he asked.

He waited for a response but before he spoke, she replied "Yeah, I'd like to go with you to the movies! Pick me up at 8:00!" she said with excitement.

She galloped far away where she entered her house and waved at Shooting Star with excitement on her face. He too waved back and watched as she closed her door, he then too closed his door and had thoughts on his mind.

Maybe this is his chance with a mare he can finally be with; maybe this was Nurse Redheart's wish for him. Maybe just maybe he can finally be happy again.

**_*Shooting Star's insanity has grown but not taken over his body. A mare saved his insanity from happening, from Insanity to Sanity. So much things can come to this, but only some can be saved, not all.*_**


End file.
